


His Name

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Tattoos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, sam loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Sam's life mission is to know every inch of your skin. That includes every mark a tattoo needle has laid down.





	

Sam

There's something about you Sam just adores. Well not just one thing. Everything that makes you, you. He loves them all. You're so unique and different than anything he's ever come across. And the pain in his heart from Jessica's passing is gone after so long. No longer does that torch flame up at the thought of her memory. Now there's a fiery inferno so bright inside of him, only you can do that.

You're short and sweet. Well nearly anyone is short compared to him. But your small frame barely meeting his chest. That's a feeling he adores. How he can wrap both of his arms completely around you till his fingertips touch his own rib age again. How he can completely protect you. 

Dean teases him, that's he's got such a kind girl. But Sam loves your kindness. You'd run in front of a truck to save a puppy, and you had before. We don't talk about that. You would put change in the homeless hands of it was your last dollar and volunteer at the animal shelter. If he'd let you, you'd have a half dozen cats and twenty dogs running around the bunker. Not to mention the rabbit you once found at a gas station that you tried to keep hidden in your duffle bag. 

Sam asked you to get the anti possession tattoo only months into your relationship. You'd known about the monsters in the dark for years, your brother being a vamps meal years ago. But you'd never gotten involved in the world again until you'd met Sam. So you'd said yes. What's the harm in an hour under the needle when you would be safe from possession of demons. Sam asked it of you, so it was an easy choice. 

You have more than that though. Sam was honestly surprised the first time he'd seen all of you bare before him. You'd slept together before on a few occasions. But you'd been in such a hurry that either the light was off and neither could see much. Or you were mostly clothed during the entire thing. Sadly it was like that, him being a hunter and when the need hit him he wasn't going to go slow just to get some clothes off.

Yours are different than the 'look at me' tattoos a lot of women have. Yours are small and noticeable only if you look for the slim lines and shapes. They're easy to hide if needed to look professional and small, so not to take away from your slim build and Faye like form. The innocence always around you. 

Theres an infinity symbol inside your left wrist with and arrow as the shape. You'd told him it was a reminder of your brothers life. That even though he was gone, he'd still be with you for eternity. Always there. A part of the circle of life always changing and molding but staying the same. 

Behind each ear is an Indian style arrow in water color style. You're not sure why you have those. You saw them in a magazine at some point and the idea would not leave you alone. They'd hurt pretty bad, because of the sensitive flesh that was being inked. But well worth it once you'd seen the result. And Sam liked to nibble on them at night, making you squirm and giggle. 

On your ankles are little wings. Like Archimedes from mythology. You'd always been a fast runner. Even taking cross country and track to the state championships in middle and high school. You'd gotten them at eighteen, a bit of a rebellion as you graduated. They had hurt too, just flesh on top of the joint. You didn't recommend it to people with low pain tolerances. Sam loved to run his thumbs over the little wings as you stretch your feet on his lap. 

The anti possession tattoo rests over your left collarbone. You'd seen both and Sam and Dean's in that same spot and you felt as if it the was Winchester way. As if that's where any Winchester put the tattoo. And you'd felt like a Winchester, so you put it there. Teeth sinking into the inside of your cheek, Sam holding your small hand in his as the needle started it's path over your skin. 

On your left shoulder blade is the symbol of the deathly hallows. A tribute to both yours and Sam's favorite book series. It spanned the size of your splayed palm, though dwarfed by Sam's larger hand. You can't count how many times he'd looked at it and started to tell you the differences in magic. Both of you getting into such heated arguments that you go for actions instead of words and wake up in the morning sated and sore. 

There's more really. A string of feathers spinning in an invisible wind over her hipbone. A sparrow on your right calf. A peace sign on your left calf. Small ones. The kind you see and just have to have. The ones that don't really need to mean anything. 

It doesn't matter. Sam loves them all the same. There's days where he wakes you up, worshipping every inch of your body. Paying extra attention to the ink that's needled into your skin so delicately. His lips and fingers mapping out every curve of your form until it's fresh in his memory again. 

Sam loves you. Every inch of you. Every fiber of your soul. And he'll never stop. Not until his dying breath and even after that he will always hold onto that. He loves every tattoo because it's another image in his mind of you. 

What tattoo Sam loves most? His name, in scrawling cursive over your other wrist. It's small, you keep it covered by leather wrist bands and bracelets. But it's his. The only one he really asked you to have. So he can see it, and know your his. Forever.


End file.
